My Little Pony: Guardians Adventure
by handyset18
Summary: Hello, I hope you'll enjoy this story that I made, which is technically similar in the game. But this is about seven Guardians were sent to Equestria to protect from evil along with Twilight and her friends. Also, there was a mysteriously young boy who appeared in that world, and nobody knows where he's from.
1. Prologue-Previously

A long time ago, both races were once connected between light and dark, humans and humonïyts. The humonïyts tried to steal the light for their own, but the gods banished them from existence. One humonïyt, Lord Morganov, the God of Darkness, claimed vengeance against them and made the ferocious demonic dwellers known as Darkzydes. Lord Morganov declared war on the light to take it. The councils of the Kingdom of Noah have decided to fight against the darkness in order to protect other worlds. Innocent people were prayed to help their lives. The powerful warriors of the light, also known as Guardians. They protected the people from the Darkzydes and destroyed them. The legendary Guardian, Galvin Kriess, and his comrades fought these dwellers to protect other worlds, including his son Leon Kriess.

During the war, Galvin and his wife Sasha, hidden the Holy Capsule on Earth so Lord Morganov cannot find it. Until he killed them, but they used their final spirit power to prison Morganov for good.

After their death, a young Guardian, Leon Kriess, spends his life at District City with his childhood friends and his love Veronica Ridge. In his experience, Leon doesn't know his family's secrets, but the friendly mouse, Mickey, explains everything about Guardians, his spirit, and the enemy that Leon did not know.

After meeting with Mickey, Leon was sent to different worlds along with his friends and met new faces in other worlds. Leon and his friends know how to unlock their potential, magic, and transform into Guardian Armor. They fought countless Darkzydes and villains across many adventures.

Before their journey, Leon and his friends were summoned to Ren Laeffum, the world of light. There they met Paladin Vod high leader of Saintalof, Professor Von Drake, the scientist that made electronic weapons and gadgets, Yen Sid the grand wizard and Lord Lightmass, a god who chose the Guardians.

His Holiness gave Leon and his friends to go on a grand adventure to stop the darkness from other worlds. Lord Lightmass told them the phrase: "May the gods be with you."

During the adventure, Leon learns that his parents didn't die from the accident. It was the hands of Lord Morganov who murdered them himself. So furious from keeping secrets that he had never known. But he always had forgiveness from Mickey, Yen Sid, Lord Lightmass.

Leon encounters a young humonïyt named Technitas, who always rivals Leon through different worlds and the son of Lord Morganov. Technitas made this group harm many worlds known as the Dark Labyrinth. They have been around assisting Technitas and doing the other villains a favor.

For years, Leon defeated the darkness for harming other worlds. And thus, vanquished Lord Morganov from returning to rule all worlds, along the Brotherhood of Dark Lords struck down by Leon to protect everyone from them.

Everything has come to peace, all thanks to Leon and his fellow Guardians. Lord Lightmass ranked Leon for saving every worlds from darkness. He is called Master Leon, the newest legendary Guardian.

Now, what is Leon and his friends up to this time? The newest adventure that he and his friends have never been is getting started.


	2. Onward to a New World

On the night of downtown District City, people have gathered to the building to see the annual Heroic Award ceremony. The photographers are ready to take pictures of someone who came to the award ceremony. The limousine arrived, the fans started to get excited for Leon by the velvet rope and security guards so that they can't pass through them. Leon steps out of the limousine wearing his elegant tuxedo, black cape, his long Jheri curl with a ponytail, and his black fedora with a white feather once worn by his father. Along with his fellow friends Drake Chambers, Joseph Leak, Lloyd Jeffrey, Nicholas "NK" Kennedy, Lillie and Darwin DeWitt, and his girlfriend, Veronica Ridge. All came with Leon to the award ceremony, glad they're wearing the right elegant clothes for it, and they'll know they are Guardians as well.

Leon and his gang are waving at everyone as they walk down toward the entrance. The fangirls of Leon squeals excitement, they all say, "I love you" to him, reaching out, but the security trying to block them, and they wanted to sign autographs. It's a good thing because Leon can do the signature spell to write on the fangirls notebooks. Leon looked at the fans giving a signature point and winking them; one of the fans fainted from Leon's pose. Veronica held around Leon's arm with a blush on his cheeks, and they entered the building.

Inside the ceremony, Leon and the others sat by the round table with white table cloth while the other guests sat by the other round table. The Guardian and his friends were chatting while waiting for the award ceremony, which would be coming any minute.

"Leon," said Veronica "we were so glad that you are now the master."

"Thanks, Veronica." Leon started to get nervous. "This is the first time I've become a master."

"Come on, Leon," said Drake. "You should be proud of yourself not getting apprehensive for your rank."

"I agree with your advice, Drake." Darwin agreed as the others giving Leon to cheer up.

"Yeah, don't forget you just beat that evil dark god's butt." Joseph stood up on the chair. "We are victorious!"

Lloyd drag Joseph off the chair to try not to alert other people, "Sit down, Joe!"

The couple shakes their heads from Joseph's personality, "Thanks, guys. Now that Lord Morganov is gone. Everyone from all the worlds can finally have peace, freedom, and no darkness can harm everyone anymore."

"What about Technitas?" Lloyd asked about that humonïyt who tried to threaten all worlds from past years. "He's still out there somewhere plotting to do bad schemes at us."

"Don't forget his Dark Labyrinth," NK joins Lloyd's thought. "They're plotting no good, too."

"Uh-huh," Joseph nodded. "I believe they're gonna do something, which is bogus."

"Don't worry, guys." Leon knows the situation. "If Technitas and the Dark Labyrinth are going to bother us and other worlds, it's our problem to stop their massive threats, because we got this together."

"I agreed," said Lillie as the group agreed to protect everyone from baddies.

The female host starts the award ceremony up on the stage while carrying a trophy in front of the stand. Everyone gets the attention of a host.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment all you have been waiting for, the heroic award goes to… Leon Kriess." Everyone began to clap their hands to Leon, including his friends, while he went up the stage, waving at everyone. The Guardian shakes the female host, and she gave the trophy to him while the audience wants to hear his speech, Leon is a bit too nervous to say something in front of everybody. So, he'll give it a shot.

"Thank you," said Leon as he spoke on the microphone on the stand. "I appreciated giving me the award for my heroic sacrifice to defeat my family's enemy, but this isn't about the trophy that I earn, this is about what I can do to help everyone with our hearts and saving others. But I could not do it alone; I have friends, family, and loved ones to support our courage to help each other. I wish my parents could see their proud son have saved everyone the way they started a long time ago." Leon looked up at heaven, believing to see his parents are watching him. "However, I believe they are with us in my heart. Now, since I became a master like my father before me, there is something I want to say…"

The ringtone from his pocket has interrupted his speech, which is distracting from everyone in this building. Leon looks at his phone to see who is calling. It was from his robot butler and the family to the Kriess, the name Edward is showing on his phone and underneath is a photo of a humanoid robot with rectangular mouth, eyes like screen, antenna on the right side of his head, and the uppercase letter k on its chest. He was on the beach, holding a cold drink and wearing sunglasses. It looks ridiculous for a robot to enjoy the summer like a snowman who also likes the heat too. Leon looks back at the audience that was curious about someone that is calling him. So he was feeling a bit awkward that he's going to answer his phone.

"Sorry…" Leon chuckled nervously. "I better take this outside…"

Leon went to the backdoor to answer Edward, which it'll be a false alarm for a reason or an emergency call to help in other worlds. So Leon responded to his phone and put it to his ear.

"What's up?" Leon asked as it was kind of rude to call during the speech

"Hello, Master Leon," Edward said as he heard his voice sounded very disappointed. "...Um… Am I interrupted by anything?"

"Well…" Leon said as he scratched the back of his neck. "...I was in the middle of the speech at the ceremony. Until you called me now,"

"My apologies, Master Leon, but I have an important message from Lord Lightmass." Leon proceeds to listen to what is something extraordinary from the god. "It's something about going on a quest somewhere far away that you've never been, and he wants you to meet at the Ren Laeffum, he'll explain everything."

"Okay," Leon nodded. "Tell him I'll be right there."

"Tell who you'll be right where, Leon?" The Guardian yelped by Veronica, which she was behind him.

"Aw, geez, you'll startle me," Veronica giggled as Leon ended his call. "Sorry, I just came to see what you have been up to." She dropped her silliness when she heard that his boyfriend just received the message. "I overheard that you're going to see Lord Lightmass."

"Yeah…" Leon sighed when she listened to their conversations.

"Does that mean that you're leaving somewhere far away, right," Veronica asked as he nodded, "Are you sure that you can go by yourself without letting me know? But what if this task would be different, and you can be reckless forgoing any more dangerous stunts." Leon chuckled that he was always so careless to handle many topsy-turvy. But she understood the situation for this. "You better not do anything stupid like from previous times like you did."

"Hey, sorry. I did carry away many times for controlling my spirit flowing in my body, and it's me you are talking, I was having little fun too." Leon said.

"Fun?" Veronica is a bit upset about what Leon said. "You could've been killed by the evil lord, Leon. I don't know what would happen next when you're far away, and I wanted to join you."

"Don't worry, I won't be far, you know," Leon said as he glared at his girlfriend. "It'll be just like the same adventure that I have been before, but it doesn't mean that I'll be gone, and I can handle this. Ever since you became Guardian, you always gain your spirit, and I'm very proud of you. I am always with you, no matter how far we are. I'll never forget you as well. " The couple began to hug each other and kiss before going to the new quest.

"Thank you, Leon. What should I tell our friends since you left," Leon begins to think about what he should tell his friends.

"Tell them Master Leon Kriess is going on a grand adventure!" Leon exclaimed as he grabbed his car key and pressed the button on the remote to summon his Ferrari. The flying car appeared very fast around in 1 second, and it landed by Leon to get ready to take off. The door opens up automatically, and Leon steps inside his Transportation Worlds Vehicle or TWV modded by Professor Ludwig Von Drake himself. Before going to the light world, he wanted to say something to Veronica. "Hey, Veronica?"

"Yes, Leon?" Veronica asked.

"Back at the stage when I was in the middle of the speech. I just wanted to say…" Leon turned his head with a grin on his face. "I'm thrilled that being a Guardian is the best job that I need to help many."

"I know," Veronica replied with her soft smile and waving good-bye to Leon the same goes to Veronica as well.

The door automatically closes when the TWV-Ferrari is about to blast off to Ren Laeffum. It levitates itself up toward the sky, the portal to space open when it activated, and then it accelerated to the portal before it disappeared in thin air. Veronica still looks up in the sky and nods that Leon should be alright.

Leon arrived in Ren Laeffum; it's like heaven but with technology around the bright buildings, and it is very peaceful where no darkness can set foot this elegant. Leon parked his car by the massive gate with two Saintolaf guards staying in their position to guard it. He now wears his casual outfit: custom formal black jacket with a Guardian emblem shape of heart with wings on each side color gold along with the elegant swirls on the upper back, sleeves up, white t-shirt with three-song notes horizontally around it, black jeans with chain on his pocket, a holster around his hip carrying a golden blaster like revolver, black leather shoes, black cape, black fingerless gloves, and his watch, which is called the Guard Watch it looked like a piece of an armored gauntlet attach his right wrist, but it can transform Leon into the knight as other Guardians have. The guards let Leon enter the gate with a tip of his hat to them while he went inside.

A wise male deity was sitting on the white throne chair in long white hair with a long beard, white robe with a Guardian emblem, holding a sliver medieval staff. Waiting Leon patiently to tell him what he should do go that mysteriously. Leon finally met up with Lord Lightmass after he took the stairs to see him.

"Ah, Master Leon, I was expected to receive the message that I sent," Lord Lightmass said.

"Yes, I have, Your Holiness," Leon said as he looked around to see Yen Sid and Paladin Vod are here, but there aren't. "Where is Yen Sid and Vod?"

"They had important business with Mickey and his friends in Disney City. They'll return soon." Lord Lightmass cleared him through to explain to Leon what he needed to do. "Anyway, the reason I brought you here is a very task that you're going as the mission you say. Now that you become a legendary like father, but I trust your action, you be able to handle much worse than ordinary Darkzydes, am I correct?" Leon nodded his agreement. "Haha, good. The mission is I want you to travel to the world called: Equestria."

Leon tilts his head for this world called Equestria, which he had never heard before. "Pardon? I have never been to this Equestria. What is that, anyway?"

"Equestria is a world full of magic, fantasies, and more mythical creatures you can imagine," Leon already imagined those mythical creatures from the past since his recent journeys. "I have been Equestria a long time when I was young, which brings back memories, and I couldn't stop reminiscing."

"Uh… Lord Lightmass? I'm still standing here." He got his attention to what else he needs to do in Equestria.

"Right, My apologies. Before you headed there, here's this letter." the god summons a letter with a sun on it and gives it to Leon with his telekinesis. "You'll have to read it. She will explain everything to you."

"She?" Leon began to get even more curious than Equestria.

"You will find out yourself," he said as pointed forward with his staff. "Now, onward! The world needs more than several others, and remember what I told you before you cannot tell the Equestrians there are other worlds."

Leon nodded his head to understand Lord Lightmass, "I will. I won't let you down, Your Holiness."

Leon returns to his vehicle and boosts accelerate to the portal at hyper speed. Lightmass summons a shine colored prismatic magical mirror levitate in front of him and begins speaking to someone. "I have sent a Guardian that you desire for your world."

"Fascinating, I was hoping it wouldn't take long to respond to our communication." A feminine voice through the magical mirror sounds very wise, majestic, and kind.

"My apologies. The Guardian would be useful in the future, and he can assist your student in completing her quest." Lightmass said.

"Agreed. So, Your Holiness. Is he the worthy legendary that you are sending?" The mysterious woman asked.

"Of course. He's the son of Master Galvin," he said.

"I am delighted the heir of him is coming to Equestria." The woman chuckled.

"Indeed, Your Highness. He also carried a sense of humor as well." Lightmass said with a soft smile.

While traveling the highway galaxy, passing through the recent worlds he visits, the Guardian opens a letter to see who is from and what is the mission he needs to do. He begins to read carefully.

Dear Master Leon

If you are reading this, I can explain what quest seeking in Equestria. When you arrive, there is a festival that is around in thousands of years called the Summer Sun Celebration in a small town called Ponyville. I believe there will be a danger coming to lure my kingdom. In Ponyville, I sent my student there along with her assistant. I need you to protect my student and her friends to rescue my sister's life. I do know you have a spirit potential to aid the others to save her. Promise me to help her without anything going wrong.

Sincerely, Princess Celestia.

After Leon reads it, he began to think that her sister was possessed by darkness in her. But he will promise Princess Celestia that he'll save her from releasing the evil inside of her. First, Leon needs to find her student and her friends in this town called Ponyville, which is strange the word pony got him more confused and his thought there might be ponies in there instead of like humans or mythical creatures. However, the Guardian did have a non-human world sometimes. The only need is to blend in the shadows. Now, he needs to concentrate on saving the princess's sister.

"Leon, we have arrived," said the hologram block-figure name 3-D as Leon sees the world sphere: there is a vast castle sitting by the mountain, under it was the village could be Ponyville, but it's with the spooky forest nearby, and other places. "So this is Equestria. That place looks very magnificent."

"And very peaceful. I hope I'm not too late." The TWV-Ferrari went full speed to enter this world without any damage to the engine.


	3. Nightmare Moon's Return

The magical land of Equestria, a beautiful world where peace, harmony, and miracles ever existed. An extraordinary elegant castle called Canterlot where an alicorn, Princess Celestia, lived the kingdom and ruled Equestria more than a thousand years ago. A lavender unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's student who always likes to read books and studied them ever since she was a filly. Discovers the magical gems called the Elements of Harmony when Celestia uses her once-beloved younger sister, Nightmare Moon, banish straight to the moon. But she believes that Nightmare Moon will return and conquer Equestria once again. Although, Twilight did warn her teacher that her younger sister will come to lead the night stays eternal and sent it by Twilight's assistant, Spike the baby dragon, using a green fire breath spell to send the letter to Princess Celestia. She did receive her student's trustworthiness, but she needed Twilight to stop reading dusty old books she says. She gave her the assignment to go to Ponyville to prepare for Summer Sun Celebration and make some friends.

While Twilight and Spike arrived in Ponyville she did come across other ponies: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. But Celestia said there is somebody important who is going to meet, but no one is around to meet, she believes that somebody is late. Twilight got curious; the word "somebody" is coming here, probably it's a different race. Anyway, the lavender unicorn could get along with some new faces in Ponyville.

(Spectrum of Passion: English version by Kelly Mahony - Studio Yuraki)

_Listen to me scream_

_For a love that always rings_

_In this moment, where I stand _

_Let me take in what I can_

_This is where we'll find the light to guide us._

_I cannot defy,_

_For my passion never dies._

_But I know I can survive,_

_If you're standing by my side, _

_Through the ends of hope itself._

_We will fight!_

_Someday you and me, together will_

_Make a new beginning with our very hands._

_With the kindness in your voice,_

_You could change the world and finally make them_

_Understand. _

_It's a fact that no one on their own has the guts to rise_

_Above and take a stand!_

_But together, so no one is alone; we can reach toward a future that we want!_

_Listen to me scream _

_For a love that always rings._

_We will argue, we will fight,_

_But that's how we'll make the light,_

_As we come to understand each other. _

_I cannot let go of these thoughts I've always known, _

_But I know I can survive,_

_If you're standing by my side,_

_Through the ends of hope itself._

_We will fight!_

At night in Ponyville, the TWV-Ferrari appears in the alley where nobody can see it. The automatic door opens to let Leon step outside to see what's out there. Leon looks around Ponyville, seeing many strange places. It's like he's in some children's book and very nice as well. Leon felt he was a bit tardy.

"Welp… looks like I came a bit late," Leon said as he accidentally took a wrong turn while world traveling. "I guess this is the Ponyville Princess Celestia talked about. I wonder where her student is..."

Leon left the alley to search for Celestia's student somewhere in this town, but there weren't any locals around the road. Probably everyone went to sleep because it's already night time in this hour. The Guardian looks up at the sky at night until he realizes there is a shadow like a mare on the moon. It was kind of spooky that the shadow figure was on that moon. He shook his head and focused on finding someone, but he saw something walking by the building, so he intended to follow it. Leon stops pursuing what he saw, hidden by the corner, and seeing colorful ponies with marks by the city hall. His eyes widened to see those horses living in this place, but Leon saw way too many bizarre worlds he's been through, and this world is very alike. Also, he believed the princess's student was in the town hall.

"I need to find a way to get inside without getting caught." Leon searches around the building to find the entrance where no other ponies seeing a human is in Equestria, and the only way in is the balcony. "Found a perfect hiding spot."

He levitated himself up the balcony and saw many types of ponies inside: earth pony, pegasus, and unicorn. Leon whistled, surprised that the town hall is crowded, and he guessed this is the Summer Sun Celebration that the princess mentioned in the letter.

"Everyone's excited to begin this celebration ceremony. I better watch this and see this grand view without getting caught." Leon crouches as he drinks a canister filled with water to see this event.

While in the crowd, the lavender unicorn Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike are waiting to celebrate along with the other ponies, and the pink earth pony named Pinkie Pie approaches quickly to Twilight.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? 'Cause I'm excited. I've never been so excited. Well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town, and I went…" A cheerful pink earth pony gasped at the end of the sentence. "But, I mean really, who can talk that?"

The birds sing like a fanfare led by the yellow pegasus to begin the ceremony and the spotlight shines to an earth pony who looks like a mayor of Ponyville stepped up to address the town.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," the mayor said. "As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration." The ponies cheers of excitement and some stomp their hooves. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year. And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and each every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria…"

Every ponies in town hall are ready to bring out the princess, when the yellow pegasus tells the birds to start singing and the white unicorn pulls the rope to spread the curtains to the princess arrival.

"Princess Celestia!"

But the princess wasn't on the balcony, other ponies were confused and what was going on. Leon was surprised by this issue but this is strange for him since this was his first time in this world. The Guardian looks at Twilight as she stares up to the sky where the moon is.

"What is she staring at?" Leon turned his head at the moon, shocking that the mare figure wasn't on it. "That's weird, didn't I notice there's a shadowy character on the moon..."

After he looked, Leon sensed darkness coming from the balcony in front of the other ponies. A swirl of night appeared there, and it transformed into a tall evil alicorn mare. Her coat was black, the starry visage like a night made of her mane and tail, and she is wearing dark black and blue armor.

"Nightmare Moon." Twilight said as she was frightened and Spike fainted.

"Oh, my beloved subjects." Nightmare Moon spoke as everyone trembled in fear. "It's been so long since I've seen you precious little sun-loving faces."

"What did you do to our princess?" The cyan pegasus is going to charge at the evil alicorn until the orange earth pony stops her from getting herself in trouble.

"I need to do something," Leon said as he needed to come up with a plan to confront an evil alicorn.

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last." Nightmare Moon said as she laughed evil. "From this moment forth, the night will last forever!

The alicorn laughing maniacal as Leon is now in front of the window begins to activate his Guard Watch. Before that, he jumps through the window, alerting everybody in the town hall. Leon's entire body shines into the golden armor knight. His armor has a core with the Guardian emblem on his breastplate, black cape, and his helmet has triangular eyes on the visor and two curved spikes pointed backward on his helmet. While Leon's mid-air, he rolls as he hits the ground. Then Leon glares at Nightmare Moon, surprisingly that a knight appeared in the nick of time and the other ponies were shocked.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Leon asked.

"Who are you?" Nightmare Moon asked as she was surprised.

"Just an ordinary knight who arrived to put an end to this darkness, from the likes of you, witch." Leon pointed at the evil alicorn, though it made her very angry.

"You dare to defy me?!" Nightmare asked angrily with a stomp on her hoof. "Do you know who I am, you whelp?"

"I think the answer is Queen Meanie." Leon taunted at her question.

"Hey, that's what I said!" said the poofy mane pink earth pony.

"How dare you insult me?!" Nightmare's horn starts crackling in evil magic energy to her horn as she charges her aura while the others become scared at her power. "Those who insult me will face my wrath!"

She fired an evil powerful beam at Leon, but he blocked it with his hand like it was nothing. The crowd cheered at the mysterious knight as Twilight was shocked and awed to see how strong it is to block her magic.

"Impossible!" Nightmare Moon surprisingly in fear. As she stares at him, he looks more powerful than the magical gems that had her banished thousand years ago. "What are you?"

"The light always protects the innocent's life. Now tell me, what did you do to the princess?" Before Leon is about to approach Nightmare to speak her explanation, the voids appear from the ground, raising these demonic dwellers called Darkzydes. Black like humanoid with ebony armor, faceless but it has its purple emblem shape like an outline diamond above it was a sharp boomerang, and some of their weapons were blaster rifles with bayonets and swords (black grip and purple blade). This type is called Dweller. Along with other Darkzydes are like the original, but it has blade-like arms, the emblem on its chest, and triangular purple eyes. It is known as the Slasher. "Well, that is surprising."

Everyone is even more scared that these creatures are looking pretty scary than Nightmare Moon. But thank goodness that they were all focused on Leon. Some Darkzydes appeared around the evil mare. She was looking shocked and confused about this unknown species.

"What are these creatures?" As she expected they would attack her, but instead, they bow to her as if they were loyal to her. Her confusion turns to manic glee, chuckling as these unknown creatures are on her side to obey and worship for her without question. "How delighted. Who they were, they are right to be loyal to my will."

"I guess Darkzydes have a lot of interest in evil within you." Leon said as he wasn't afraid of them with courage in him.

"Darkzydes, you called, eh?" Nightmare crackles as she intrigues them. "That is a very despicable name for a new army. Darkzydes, destroy the whelp who insults me!"

They immediately obey the evil mare to attack Leon, so they begin to surround him and one of the Slasher lunges at him from behind, but he spins a kick at it. Thankfully, Leon has great reflexes to avoid anything dangerous. So the Guardian begins to warm himself up.

(Devil May Cry 5: Devil Trigger)

"This should be fun. I guess I have a job to do getting rid of your scary looks." Leon held out his hand as he summoned a mystical sword, gold half guards knuckle and cross, black grip, silver blade, and the Guardian emblem like a gem, the Blade of Birthright. Twirling his sword and making the dash attack at the enemy.

Several of the Darkzydes leaped at Leon, which was a threat to him. So he jumps at them, pulling his blaster and shoots at the Slashers with his reflexes, including slicing the Dwellers. While he's in mid-air, Leon slams the Darkzydes with his sword and each of them dies out in a puff of black smoke. Twilight and the rest of the Ponyville awed and shocked, seeing the mysterious knight's combos from ground and air was a fantastic thing they have never seen.

"Amazing…" Twilight spoke as she is surprised by his movement and she believes this is the person that the princess said she's going meet, but not sure it is him and she wants to know about this knight and these creatures. "What is he…"

The Darkzydes were half slain, but there were a couple more left to get rid of them. Leon is focusing on the enemies, but he heard some defenseless ponies scream that the Dwellers are going to hurt them. Leon rushed quickly and blocked their attack to protect the ponies. He counterattacked the Dwellers. A pony is thanking a knight and he nods to her. There is the last group standing to attack Leon. He is saving his special move to destroy the Darkzydes. Leon lowers his blade, it starts to glow and releases the power shockwave called the Blade Spinning Slash Attack through the remaining Darkzydes. After the battle, he dismissed his weapon and noticed Nightmare Moon had escaped in the town hall.

"Just great. Is everyone okay?" The ponies were stunned, but they weren't unharmed.

"I guess that is a yes. Everyone head over to the exit and stay indoors, immediately! It is dangerous for you to go outdoors. Now you will kindly go home in calm…" The ponies were panicking and screaming in fright as they rushed out of the town hall and went to their home. The only five ponies remained inside. "...collected… That is so bizarre."

"Howdy there, fella," the orange earth pony with a stetson hat on her head and trio apple mark near her rear end approaches Leon. "That's a pretty close call from those things you fought."

"...uhh... yeah… it is." Leon felt nervous that a pony was really talking to him as he turned Leon yelped that the pink earth pony was behind him.

"That was amazing!" she shouted as she bounced around Leon. "I don't know how you do that, but you were all, BAM, SLASH, SLAM, POW, BASH!

"Okay…" Leon backed away from the cheerful mare.

"Those moves you did was awesome! Were you practicing?" the cyan pegasus with rainbow-colored mane asked.

"Training," Leon replied to her question. "Anyway, I just arrived to save you all from the darkness you guys been having. Luckily, I came just in time to meet somebody's student, which is you are, unicorn." Leon looks around the town hall and no sign of this unicorn he's looking. "Have any of you seen her?"

Twilight slammed open the door to Golden Oaks Library as she was panting heavily to look over every book on the shelves to find some answers to stop Nightmare Moon. However, she also finds the solution about who's that mysterious knight appeared in town hall and what kind of knight is he. The princess said there is somebody that she can meet, but it could've been him.

Also, those creatures appeared aren't anything she never seen, they attack the knight, and they obeyed Nightmare Moon.

"What is going on?! What were those things in town hall?! Who the hay is that knight?!" Twilight is very confused as she's focused on something instead of the way to beat Mare in the Moon and throwing a few books to the ground in frustration.

"Hey there." Twilight yelps as she drops a couple of books she holds with her magic. "Sorry, did I spook you? Some pony gave me a location where you live. Glad that I…"

The lavender unicorn threw books at him quickly; he dodges them before explaining to her. "Who are you!? Are you related to Nightmare Moon?! Are you planning to hurt Equestria?!"

"Woah, can you just chill for a second? I am not evil! ...I don't know anything about Nightmare Moon! Ugh-quit it already!" Leon keeps avoiding the books as he tries to explain to her and he grabs a book from throwing. "Cut it out, will ya?!"

Leon got hit on the head and fell on the floor as Twilight is going to interrogate him. "Explain to me. I want answers about everything from you and those things from town hall!"

Before Leon will say anything from her, thankfully those ponies from town hall interfere with Twilight's interrogation. The cyan and orange ponies pulled her away from him. "Now, hold on a minute, sugarcube! This knight ain't that bad!"

"Yeah! And he just saved our flanks from those black things, but his skills are really awesome!" she said as the other ponies entered the library.

"Really… so you're not going to hurt us?" Twilight asked as Leon stood up and rubbed his forehead.

"Why would I do that? Look, I just came to this world to find you." Leon said. "Princess Celestia never told me that her student is such a hot-head."

"Wait, you knew the princess?" Twilight surprised as well the others.

"Well… I never met her in person, but I guess you must be her student." he said.

"And you must be someone I was going to meet, but tardy." Twilight leered at Leon for arriving late.

"Well played. Sorry," the Guardian rubbed behind his head for going in the wrong direction on purpose. "I accidently took a wrong turn before I arrived, unicorn…"

"My name is Twilight." she said in monotone.

"...Right, Twilight." Leon said as he looked at the other ponies. "I'm sorry, I don't think I ever got all of your names."

"Well, my name is Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie said as she is going to introduce her friends to Leon. "This here is Applejack."

"Howdy!" She tipped her hat.

"Right there is Rainbow Dash."

"Whatsapp?" She waved her hoof.

"This one is Rarity."

"How do you do?" speaks in an elegant tone.

"And right there is Fluttershy."

"Hello." a bashful yellow pegasus spoke in silently.

"Fluttershy's very timid around strangers such as you are." Applejack said as Leon looked at her until she hid her face behind her mane.

"I see… glad I met you all. I'll memorize that. Let me introduce myself…" Leon reverts his armor back to his casual self, which is shocked to them to see who this mysterious knight was revealed. "My name is Leon Kriess, I'm a Guardian and human."

"Human?" Twilight asked as she and others have not seen or heard that race before.

"Of course," he replied. "Let me tell you guys everything, but I may break the rules and it doesn't really matter."

Leon explains everything to the six ponies. Even telling them about the Guardians, their warriors of the light to protect all worlds in balance from darkness and it has been around for millenium. It is their duty to look after the balance to restore life in harmony. Then, he explained about those things they saw in town hall, they are called Darkzydes, demons that were created from the demonic realm and they can roam any worlds they spawn to destroy everything they want. The ponies were afraid of hearing about Darkzydes. Leon summons his sword to explain this and tells them he's from a different world, far from Equestria. The mystical sword he's holding is called the Blade of Birthright, it can vanquish the darkness whenever it is used to save everyone. The six mares stared at his sword in shock before he dismissed it. Also, summoning weapons isn't the only ability he can do.

"The ability that Guardians can do is by using magic." Leon ignited the fire around his fist, all the ponies were shocked that his fist literally burst into flames and he put it out. "All you have witnessed right now, I use fire magic. Some Guardians use magic ability by concentrating the spirit's physical power and it is different from this world."

"Spirit?" Twilight asked.

"Spirit is a Guardian's potential energy flowing in our body that wields its power." Leon has explained everything about himself and powers he uses and Twilight and the others understand it as well.

"That was a fascinating detail you've explained, Leon. Although, I've never heard anything about Guardians and none of the books I read don't have information." Twilight said.

"Well I did explain the details you need. The reason is this world they haven't known about this except Princess Celestia she definitely knows about Guardians." Leon said as he realized there is a threat to this world rather standing around doing nothing. "Anyway, there is something important instead of continuing to tell information. Although, it is because Princess Celestia summoned me to stop the evil queen."

"You mean Nightmare Moon?" Rainbow corrected Leon about that alicorn's name.

"So that's her name…" Leon shakes his about that name sounds least scary. "Anywho, Twilight, you know something going on about Nightmare Moon, isn't it?"

"Yes, I do. I have read all the predictions of Nightmare Moon." Twilight explained as she remembered what she had read. "Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her."

"What's the Elements of Harmony?" Leon asked the lavander unicorn.

"I don't know. And I have no idea where to find them." Twilight said. "I don't even know what they do."

"'Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide.'" Pinkie Pie said as she looked over the bookshelves.

"How did you find that?" Twilight asked, after she shoved her.

"It was under 'E'!" Pinkie answered.

"Huh, what the odds of that." Leon said, Twilight looked over the pages of this book and read over the answer of what is the Elements of Harmony. "What does it say, Twilight?"

"It says, 'There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known- Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty.'" Twilight continues to read the guidance. "'The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said the last-known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters.'"

Leon looked at the window feeling that there's something moving outside, his thought was somebody is watching them.

"It is located in what is now… the Everfree Forest?!"

The group of seven stood at the dangerous and wild outgrown forest, Leon felt nothing but an outgrown forest to him. Also, Leon hasn't got a clue why some ponies were trembling about this forest.

"Whee! Let's go!" Pinkie is going toward the forest first.

"Not so fast," Twilight said as Pinkie stopped going in the forest. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own."

"Sorry, Twilight. I refuse for you to go alone." Leon said. "The princess ordered me to watch over you. So I should tag along with your quest."

"He's right, sugarcube." Applejack agreed with Leon. "And we ain't letting our friend go in that creepy forest alone."

"Are you pulling my leg?" Leon asked. "This 'Everfree' Forest is less creepy than other forests I have been to in other worlds and it is my kind of forest." They were shocked to hear what the Guardian said. "Man, you guys never been through this, huh?"

"Leon, you're one crazy dude I have ever met, including you've been to a similar place than Everfree Forest." Rainbow commented, Leon shrugged his shoulders.

"By the way, Leon." Rarity said. "I know it is too late to say this… but that is a nice fedora you are wearing."

"Uh, thank you." Leon scratches behind his head while hearing Rarity complemented his hat. "I've been wearing this since I was young and it gives me luck when I wear it. Maybe that is the reason why I survived through the forest." Leon accidentally bumped into the tree which made other ponies giggle. "Pretend you didn't see that. Let's go."

(Kingdom Hearts BBS: Secret Whispers OST)

Leon took the lead with a group in the Everfree forest to seek the old ancient castle. None of them notice a blue aura floating past through the wild bushes and trees.

While walking through a forest, Rainbow Dash preoccupied about Leon's mythical sword. Her thought was she could try holding his weapon and what it feels like to wield it.

"Hey, um… Leon, right? I have a question. Could I try holding your sword just for a bit?" she asked.

"I don't think so, Rainbow." Leon is going to explain. "My sword isn't very simple for you to hold. Only a true wielder can be worthy to use the weapon."

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow glared at Leon. "I bet I can be worthy better than you are, punk!"

"Oh really?" Leon summoned his sword and stabbed it to the ground. "Prove it."

Leon challenged Rainbow to see she can pull out the sword and she can be worthy. Unfortunately, she couldn't pull it. Rainbow uses both of her hooves to try pulling really hard. The ponies were surprised to see her struggling to take it off, but it's no use even trying to kick it off as well. Leon shook his head and he pulled his sword out like it was nothing which was shocking for them. He gave his sword to Rainbow and dropped it with her like she's carrying an anvil.

"Like I said, 'My sword isn't very simple.'" Leon picks up his sword as light as a feather and dismisses his weapon.

"Ah couldn't believe you've just lost your bet, Rainbow." Applejack walked past her along with a group as Rainbow Dash leers at her.

The group continued to walk through the wild forest along the dangerous cliffside until Leon stopped walking when he sensed a darkness presence nearby. The ponies stop and see him looking very serious.

"Leon?" The Guardian halts a gesture hand sign to stay alert and he looks around the environment to find something he sensed.

"Up there!" he yelled as the void appeared top of the cliff, meaning a Darkzyde arrival. Leon summons his weapon as surprisingly a single brute is up there. It is a huge Darkzyde than the original ones, black ebony armor with emblem on its chest, the head has a horn on its forehead, and carrying a black greatsword. The brute is called Iron Golem.

It jumps off the cliff and lands heavily on the ground, nearly causing the impact on the ground. The Iron Golem swings its greatsword at the group. Thankfully, they duck the attack without getting their heads chopped off. "Watch out!"

(Final Fantasy 7: battle theme ost)

Leon quickly shoved the mares for safety and he leaped to the left as it slammed to the ground. It causes the cliff's impact to crumble, sending Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity sliding down to the cliff. Rainbow and Fluttershy swooped down to help their friends while Leon dealt with a big Darkzyde. While battling against it, the Iron Golem knocks Leon's blaster off hand and sends it to the slope after he pulls his holster.

As the four non-pegasi mares slid down to the end, Rainbow rescued Pinkie and Fluttershy, saved Rarity from sliding. Applejack grabbed onto the root to stop from falling. But Twilight wasn't very lucky she was at the end of the edge, desperately hanging on the ledge. Seeing her friend fall from death, Applejack slid carefully to grab Twilight's forehooves.

"Hold on. Ah'm a-coming." she said.

"Applejack, what do I do?" Twilight asked as she was afraid.

Applejack Looked back up the cliff, watching Leon fighting a Darkzyde. Leon dodges its attack as he strikes the leg which makes it stunned. Now he got a chance to do a drop kick at it and shot a fireball out of his hand at the head. It fell off the ground and layed on the back, but thank goodness Leon fought this type of Darkzyde before. She thinks of a way to save Twilight's life and she got an idea. "Let go."

"Are you crazy?!" Twilight exclaimed as she was still hanging in terror.

"No, ah ain't. Ah promise you'll be safe." Applejack said as calmly.

"That's not true." she said as they saw Leon almost took that behemoth down for good.

"Now, listen here. What ah'm saying to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Applejack showed a soft smile to believe with her honesty to Twilight.

Twilight trusts Applejack and she falls off the cliff, screaming in fright to her death. Leon defeated the Iron Golem and he flew and dove down to reach Twilight. He caught the lavender unicorn in both of his hands, gently hovering down in the air as Twilight was surprised that he came quickly and flying.

"You ok?" Leon landed carefully to the ground, everyone made it safely on the solid ground. Applejack found her way down the cliff just jumped down the cliffside. But they are showing a shocking look. "What?"

"You can fly?" Twilight asked, surprised as well the others.

"Uh, yeah." Leon said as he tried to find his firearm weapon laying on the ground somewhere. "I forgot to tell you that I can concentrate my spirit control in me to gain the ability to fly or levitate. Some Guardians can or they prefer on foot."

Leon found his blaster, picked it up and put it in the holster. Rainbow remembers that strange weapon back at the town hall against the Darkzydes. Not like any weapons they have ever seen.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow, there's no time to play twenty questions to Leon! We have to get to the castle quickly." Twilight said.

"Don't worry. It'll be a short answer." Leon said as he's going to explain about his firearm weapon. "Allow me to demonstrate, this is GR-23 Blaster. It stands for golden revolver. This blaster is more deadly than the arrow. By the way, you girls remember the Darkzydes carried those blasters?" The ponies think back at town hall, remembering the Dwellers do have those on its hand. "Okay, try to take cover on land, including for the pegasus."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow confronting him face to face.

"All I'm saying is don't get shot." Leon smirked at the cyan pegasus as he walked away.

Everyone walked deep in the forest, while they were aware that the black demons would pop up soon, all thanks to Leon with his sense ability to detect them. Leon said it is the Guardian's ability to sense the living whether it is good or evil and it is able to detect powers like light and darkness energy. That's how he sensed Nightmare Moon's arrival. They come across the creature like a lion in their way.

"A manticore!" Twilight said in shock.

"Manticore?" Leon asked.

Twilight is going to explain about it, but the manticore attacks them. They dodged its claw and Leon grabbed the manticore's jaw with his hands before it could bite. He pushes back away from Twilight and the others, the manticore tries to shake his hand away from the hybrid's jaw. Leon avoided the claws and sharp fangs, he forgot about the scorpion tail as it ripped his right sleeve. He quickly grabbed its tail before thrusting him again, let go the manticore's jaw and moved the tail to lead him behind a manticore. Leon leaped on the mane, grabbing it and the poisonous scorpion tail between him and its backside. The manticore tried to shake him off, but Leon was clinging tightly and struggling to stay alive.

The mares starred in amazingly awed, Fluttershy snapped out of it when she noticed the manticore's front left paw was avoiding to step on the ground. Any time when it tried to avoid while Leon was on its back, letting out a roar of pain. Fluttershy stepped toward the manticore, the others were confused of what she was going to do.

"Leon, can you get off the manticore?" she asked in polite as her voice stopped rampaging.

"What?! What are you talking about?" The timid pegasus pointed one of its paws as Leon was confused, but he leapt off. "Ok.."

The manticore was about to hurt Fluttershy, but she wasn't endangered. "Shh, it's ok." she assured it as Fluttershy nuzzling its limping left paw. The manticore whimpered and showed a thorn stuck on its paw.

"Ouch. That must've hurt to step deep like that." Leon said.

"Oh, you poor, poor little baby." she cooed as Leon raised a brow at her for describing the manticore "little", the beast looks very older as that size. "Leon, you think you can pull the thorn out while I calm him?"

"Umm… ok." Leon walked slowly toward the manticore's paw without harming it. He grabbed the thorn with both of his hands and quickly pulled it out, tossing it away into the bush. "Alright. Guess it wasn't-"

The manticore suddenly grabbed Leon and Fluttershy in its paws with a roar. The others watching gasped in horrors, but instead of roar only seeing them getting purring, licked, and Fluttershy giggling.

"Oh, you're just a little old baby kitty, aren't you?" Fluttershy said with baby talk as it keeps licking.

"Seriously?" Leon asked, less enjoying getting himself licked, his hair slicked up with saliva, which made his fedora fall off from the manticore's tongue. "This is the first time I've ever seen you handle it yourself."

The others carefully pass the tame manticore as it lets Leon and Fluttershy go and wander off the forest. Their hairs were straight up as thanks for helping it. Leon shakes his hat to get rid of saliva on it and fix his hair.

"How did you two know about the thorn?" Twilight first asked.

"I didn't." Fluttershy answered, fixing her mane back to normal. "Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness."

"Especially every living thing needs help." Leon said in fact, Twilight couldn't help but smile a bit about taming the manticore.

The groups continue walking deep through the forest, they are in the darkest woods as it is hard to see through the trees and some shudder at how creepy those trees are. They rather stick close to Leon.

"Consarn it. Ah can barely see a thing through the forest." Applejack commented as she squinted her eyes.

"Don't worry, I got this." Leon searches in his pocket and grabs a flashlight and turns it on. The light beam in front of them, surprising the light that Leon was holding, can be very useful and they had never seen that before and it nearly blinded them. "Shall we?"

As they walked through the dark forest, Leon was confused about those different marks the ponies have close to the rear end. His was did they earn them or something else.

"Hey, uh, sorry to ask this very soon, how did you get those marks on you?" Leon asked.

"What, you mean the cutie mark?" Twilight replied.

"'Cutie mark?'" Leon asked again. "What's that?"

"Well, anypony gets one who earns true special talent when they figure it out in life. I earned it when I was a filly." the group nodded that they too got the cutie marks.

"So it's like unlocking your hidden skills or potential?" Leon said.

"Uh, yeah, you can say that." she said.

"Cool. But just so you know, I have a mark on me too." Leon raises his right fist, showing a glowing symbol on his hand. They were shocked to see that mark but it is different from the cutie marks. "This symbol represents that I am a Guardian. Coincidentally, I did earn this when I unlocked my inner power and it was very similar plus differ from your thing."

"It's sure does sound very coincidental." Applejack said as everyone kept walking in the dark forest.

"Can't we just hurry up? I'm literally tired of walking on this icky mud." Rarity complained.

"Oh, come one. We all just walk on dirt." Leon said as he shook his head from the white unicorn's complaint. "What's the worst it can happen?" Unfortunately, somebody accidentally bumped Leon which made him drop his flashlight. "Okay, who pushed me?"

"Whoops! Sorry, Leon" Pinkie apologized as they cannot see in the dark, some panic a little, and some stepped on mud.

"Everyone just stay calm. I think I found my flashlight." Leon picked it up as soon as Fluttershy screamed in front of her, making him startled. "There's no reason to scream!" He turns it on, showing the tree with a creepy face, but it wasn't even there when they passed by. "Wow... that looks scary and disturbing." Leon heard the rest of the ponies scream in fear and with a terrifying look on their faces, the Guardian just sighs in exasperation. "Oh, geez… am I the only one who's not afraid?"

All the ponies were huddled in the center of the scary tree still screaming, Leon heard Pinkie Pie laughing. They all looked at her, giggling and making funny faces at the tree.

"Pinkie, what are you doing!?" Twilight exclaimed. "Run!"

"Oh, girls, don't you see?" Leon starts to hear music playing, he was about to listen to this tune.

[Pinkie Pie]

_When I was a little filly and the sun was going down_

"Tell me she's not." Twilight was surprised as Pinkie moved to the next verse.

_The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown_

"She is." Rarity said as they all watched Pinkie bouncing, Leon was seeing this too.

_I'd hide under my pillow_

_From what I thought I saw_

_But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way _

_To deal with fears at all_

"What is it?" Leon asked, the pink mare appearing behind his back.

_She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall_

_Learn to face your fears_

_You'll see that they can't hurt you_

_Just laugh to make them disappear."_

Pinkie is about to demonstrate at the tree. "Ha. Ha. Ha."

Just like that, the face disappeared in a puff of smoke. She looked back at the surprised mares, Leon rubbed his eyes and could not believe that it worked. Pinkie continues to sing.

[Pinkie Pie]

_Soooooo_

_Giggle at the ghostly_

_Guffaw at grossly_

_Crack up at the creepy_

_Whoop it up with the weepy_

_Chortle at the kooky_

_Snortle at the spooky_

_And tell that big, dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna-Hahahahahaha! Heh! _

_Lauuuuuuuuuuugh_

During the song and after, the rest of the mares joined in with laughter to get rid of the trees' scary faces. They all fell into uncontrollable laughter. Leon watches them falling on their backs.

"Haha. Silly…" Leon said to his thought as he hid his eyes with his fedora, seeing how hilarious it looks.

After the scary faces were gone, the group continued to walk forward to reach the castle until Leon paused there and he halted the mares but one stopped there and the rest accidentally pushed without looking. Leon, along with mares, leans over him to see a raging river stream blocking their path.

"Guess I can jump over the stream without breaking a sweat," Leon said. "And I can carry one of you to get across."

Before Leon is about to do it, they all heard someone's crying coming from this downstream, where they saw a source causing the raging rapids river. A purple sea serpent with orange, fancy elegantly looking hair bawled uncontrollably, his long mustache the same color as his hair seemed to have been cut off by something sharp. The group approached the upset serpent, carefully not to get wet from the waves caused by his failing body.

"Excuse me, sir?" Twilight asked, the depressed sea reptilian looking down at them. "Why are you crying?"

"Well, I don't know." said the serpent. "I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of blue smoke just whisked past me, and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off. And now I look simply horrid!"

He's sobbing again, splashing a wave over and getting all of them completely soaking wet. "That's a problem?" Leon asked as his clothes are all wet and his fedora is soaked making it cover his eyes.

"Why, of course it's a problem, Leon!" Rarity exclaimed. "How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely, luminescent scales. And your expertly coiffed mane. Your fabulous manicure." Rarity compliments the serpent to cheer up his elegantly outlooks, Leon begins to think about her personality, reminded of Darwin when he only admired arts and crafts. "All ruined without your mustache."

"It's true! I'm hideous!" the serpent starts to cry again.

"I simply cannot let such crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." Rarity turns at Leon after he's drying his hat. "Leon, do me a favor, cut my tail in half with your sword."

"Excuse me?" Leon and the rest were surprised by what the white unicorn said.

"Just do it, please?" Rarity requested Leon.

The Guardian groaned as he summoned his sword with no other choice and he cut her tail, turning the long fabulous curl into a short, badly cut.

Leon dismissed it, looking up in the sky without staring at Rarity's rear end. Rarity used her magic to take her tail, she shuddered of what she had done to her beautiful tail, but it doesn't matter of her loss as she tied her tail to the serpent's cut off mustache and it is now fixed. However, it wasn't the same match as his old mustache, but the serpent feels better.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! My mustache! How wonderful!" the serpent exclaimed as he likes the new curly style of his half mustache.

"You look smashing." she said.

"Oh, Rarity…" Twilight worried. "Your beautiful tail."

"It's fine, my dear." Rarity looked back at her tail for sacrificing her beauty she gave in. "Short tails are in this season. Besides, it will grow back."

"You should've said that to this serpent's mustache! I'm a Guardian not a barber." Leon complained.

Now the serpent's calmed down, including the river, he offered to be a makeshift bridge so the others can cross to the other side, but for Leon he jumped high over the river on his own. After they cross the river, thank him and farewell to him and they continue on their journey. As they got closer to the castle, Leon was bothered by what the serpent said about the blue smoke, he thought it could be a work of Nightmare Moon. If so, Leon can sense her darkness somewhere in the forest.

"There it is!" Twilight said, seeing the ruins of a castle not too far ahead. It claims to hold the Elements of Harmony, the lavender unicorn ran towards the castle to get those magical gems. "We're almost there!"

"Twilight, wait!" Leon quickly grabbed her tail and stopped her before she reached the edge of the cliff. "Maybe I'll give you advice to watch where you're heading to.

"Oh, right." she chuckled nervously after seeing a deadly drop before the fog cleared it.

"Now, what?" Pinkie asked as the group saw how to get across on the other side of the cliff.

"Duh. Wings." Rainbow said as she flew down to grab the other end of the rope bridge from the bottom of the chasm and rise up on the other side to tie the bridge. But she was distracted by the echo voice calling her name. "Who's there?" Luckily, she isn't scared of that voice. "I ain't scared of you. Show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flier in Equestria." said the voice coming from the fog.

"Who?" she asked.

"Why, you, of course." the voice replied.

"Really?" Rainbow said, excited. "I mean, oh, yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'Cause i've been trying to get into that group for-like-ever."

"No, Rainbow Dash." three pegasi wearing dark uniforms and yellow goggles approached Rainbow. "We want you to join us the Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest. And soon, we will be the greatest in all Equestria. But first, we need a captain."

Rainbow's eyes sparkled as the Shadowbolts wanted her to be a member as the group was waiting for Rainbow to fix the bridge. As it turns out, it has been a few minutes to wait. Fixing the bridge should take a second.

"What's Rainbow taking so long. The bridge hasn't fixed yet." Twilight said as she and the gang started to worry about her.

"Hmm, somethings not right about this." Leon grows suspicious from the other side cliff. So he decides to go check on Rainbow Dash. "I better go on and see what's keeping her. Just stay put, girls."

Leon flew toward the cliff to check Rainbow on the other side and he used his sense technique to look for her, but she wasn't alone. Leon detects three negative energies near Rainbow. So he's going to take a look near through the misty fog. He thought it might be Darkzydes, or something similar.

"Well, sign me up!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Just let me tie this bridge real quick, and then we have a deal."

"No!" the mare shouted, halted her from tying the bridge. "It's them or us."

Leon arrived and was surprised at those dark pegasi he had sense negative coming from them. "What in the world…?" the mare saw him, her eyes glowing and bringing the fog up to surround Leon. The Guardian was trapped and others were shrouded in fog. Leon tried to go through, but it is solid like a barrier, slashing it won't do any good. "No… Rainbow! If you can hear me, don't let them deceive you!"

Rainbow Dash could barely hear Leon's voice, but she was stuck between two difficult choices to make. It was either stick with her friends and help find the Elements of Harmony to stop Nightmare Moon's terror or abandon her comrades to fulfill her dream to become a famous flyer of all Equestria. The cyan pegasus finally made her mind, staring at the Shadowbolts.

"Well?" the mare asked.

"Thank you for your offer." Rainbow said as the Shadowbolts shocked. She tied up the bridge, flying up in the air. "Saving Equestria is the most important. But i'm afraid I have to say no."

She flew through the fog as the Shadowbolts disappeared into a blue smoke, fleeing into the forest. The fog has lifted, Rainbow arrives in front of her friends and Leon is free from the fog barrier. They are able to walk across the bridge safely.

"Good job, Rainbow." Twilight said.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hanging." she said.

"For a second there, I thought you're about to ditch us and join the bad side." Leon said, waiting on the other side of the bridge.

"Come on, I'm not abandoning anypony behind to save Equestria." Rainbow chuckled.

"Right. Next time, watch who you speak to when you encounter anybody." Leon said.

"Yeah." Rainbow said, catches up with the others.

"I guess this is it." Leon perceives the thousand years old castle as he thinks those magical gems are in there. "The gems are waiting inside to use the power to stop the evil mare's wrath. Hopefully, this is a chance to save the world from darkness."

Everybody stands in front of the castle and hoping the Elements of Harmony is somewhere inside the ruins. The group passes through the obstacles of Everfree Forest with Leon's help to reach the finish line and stop Nightmare Moon's dreaded eternal night. However, Leon's power can be used to restore the light.

(PRIMAlove by ClariS)

_I dream of far, far, far-off future_

_As I dozed off_

_I walked through the unknown scenery and thinking_

_About my real tomorrow_

_Even though I doesn't know my schedule after one year_

_But there's one thing I certainly know_

_Even after hundred of years, we'll will still fall in love!_

_Hurting each other, then face forward again, and walk on by repeating it_

_The buildings that reached up the sky, and the streets shining with light_

_Please don't change this precious feeling! PRIMAlove_

Leon Kriess: Jeffrey Perez

Veronica Ridge: Alyson Court

Twilight Sparkle: Tara Strong

Drake Chamber: Ray Chase

Rainbow Dash and Applejack: Ashleigh Ball

Lloyd Jeffries: Nolan North

Joseph Leaks: Robbie Daymond

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy: Andrea Libman

Nick "NK" Kennedy:

Darwin DeWitt: Benjamin Isaac Diskin

Rarity Gemstone and Nightmare Moon: Tabitha St. Germain

Lillie DeWitt: Billie Piper

Spike the Dragon: Cathy Weseluck

Princess Celestia: Nicole Oliver

Lord Lightmass: Tom Kane

Edward: Stephen Russell

3-D: Ian Sinclair


End file.
